general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Scorpio
James Scorpio is the brother of Robin Scorpio-Drake and the son of Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio and the nephew of Mac and Felicia Scorpio. James met Damian Spinelli, Maxie Jones, and Ellie Trout as friends. Storylines |-|2014-15= He knew that Victor Cassadine and Liesl Obrecht are the evil versions of Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout because he may know that they're wearing masks of Spinelli and Ellie because the real Spinelli and Ellie were in Portland, but after Victor is dead and Liesl is alive after taking off their masks, James knew that the real Spinelli came back, then the real Ellie afterwards. After he knew that Patrick Drake and his sister Robin are divorced, he was devastated and therefore, James moves out of Patrick's house and lives somewhere else in Port Charles and he always gets relationship advice from one another in Port Charles, and his new boss Kyle Sloane who he never likes because Sloane took his sister Robin's life away from her while Robin is being held hostage by Helena Cassadine in Paris right where Serena Baldwin is at. The only reason why is his sister Robin hates Sloane is that Robin is trying to reveal that Sloane is acutally Jerry Jacks with a facelift and a new identity to protect his original identity because he came back to Port Charles from Amsterdam. James now lives in Scott Baldwin's old home where he and his daughter Serena lived. After Sloane was fired because he was like his cousin Maxie's ex-boyfriend Peter Harrell, Jr. (aka Levi Dunkleman), then his new friend Jordan Ashford is appointed to commissioner of the PCPD and James likes it. After Sonny's brother Ric was fired by Mayor Lomax and replaced by Paul Hornsby, James knew what was coming after Paul shot Sonny under Jerry Jacks' orders. After Janice Lomax resigns from mayor and is dismissed after firing Paul Hornsby from his position district attorney, James helps the people of Port Charles to help find a new mayor. After Lomax's meeting with the governor of the state of New York, James knows that Twyla would become the new mayor which happens to be friendlier than last so he asked her find someone who is friendlier than Paul Hornsby. He and his parents go together to find his sister Robin held by Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby, Ava Jerome, and Johnny Zacchara at Crichton-Clark (aka General Hospital's rival). On December 22, he and his parents Robert and Anna cornered Jerry Jacks with the help of Corinthos mob family including others like Judge David Walters, Commissioner Jordan Ashford, former district attorney Ric Lansing, Mary Wells, and Sonny's son Michael Corinthos on Sonny's behalf because Sonny was hit and disabled by Paul Hornsby under Jerry's orders. |-|2016-17= |-|2018-present= Sometime after Janice Lomax resigned as Mayor of Port Charles, he felt that the city was left unprotected and it was enough for Cesar Faison to come back to Port Charles. He also sensed that his friend Nathan West was Faison's son with Obrecht, and also Jim Harvey has collusion with Faison wanting good riddance of Nathan. One month and the deaths of Nathan West and Faison, the earthquake hits Port Charles and he can't call his sister Robin about the earthquake caused by Faison's death. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Peter August - James' maternal half-brother *Anna Devane - James' mother *Gabriel Devane - James' maternal uncle (deceased) *Lindsay Devane - James' maternal aunt (deceased) *Thomas Devane - James' maternal grandfather (deceased) *Emma Drake - James' niece *Noah Drake - James' father-in-law *Patrick Drake James' brother-in-law *Leora Hayward - James' half-sister (deceased) *Matt Hunter - James' brother-in-law *Georgie Jones - James' adoptive paternal cousin - (deceased) *Maxie Jones - James' cousin by marriage of Mac and Felicia *Alex Marick - James' maternal aunt *Duke Lavery - James' stepfather (deceased) *Felicia Scorpio James' paternal aunt by marriage *Mac Scoprio - James' paternal uncle *Myrtle Scorpio - James' cousin *Robert Scorpio - James' father *Noah Scorpio-Drake - James's nephew *Robin Scorpio-Drake - James' sister *Georgie Spinelli - James' adoptive paternal cousin once removed and Maxie and Spinelli's daughter *James West - James' adoptive paternal cousin once removed and Maxie and Nathan's son |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin *Serena Baldwin - Scott Baldwin's daughter *Shawn Butler - Released from Pentonville *Drew Cain *Scout Cain *Nikolas Cassadine - (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua *Lucy Coe *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos - Best friend of his sister *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Naomi Dreyfus *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *Russell Ford - (deceased) *Alice Gunderson *Stella Henry *James Horowitz *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Half-brother of his sister's longtime best friend, became best friends during the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis during Ric's time as District Attorney, now James' lawyer *Andre Maddox - His mother's friend/psychiatrist and commissioner's ex-boyfriend *Sam McCall *Danny Morgan *Jason Morgan *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero *Delores Padilla *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine *Monica Quartermaine - Michael's grandmother *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Nicolas Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Nina Reeves *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *Jake Spencer *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli - Private investigator *Henry Sullivan *Clyde Thompson *Ellie Trout *Twyla - Current Mayor of Port Charles *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Franco Baldwin - Heather and Scott's son; bores a striking resemblance to Jerry Jacks *Hayden Barnes - His sister's look-alike *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson - Mary Pat's male counterpart *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - Spinelli's evil counterpart (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Landon Dixon - Helena's male counterpart *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Cesar Faison's son *Peter Harrell, Jr. - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Liesl Obrecht - Ellie's evil counterpart (incarcerated) *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart *Shawn Phillips - Brad's counterpart *Cassandra Pierce *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio